Replay
by TwihardNerd
Summary: It's 2015 and the Government has discovered the time/space continuum when Alice finds herself with Jasper, a stranger who's been thrown into her home. While she is irrationally drawn to him he digs up memories she thought she'd long ago dealt with.
1. Time Warp

_22nd June 2008_

The sound is deafening, it fills the air, clouds my thoughts. A thunderous boom. Then a scream. My ears are ringing from the noise. But he lays there, bleeding, broken. Another man runs from the scene.

I walk over to him, feel like somethings pulling me closer to him, drawing me near. Rosalie grabs my jacket but I pull away. As I approach he draws in one shaky breath, and a smile pulls at his lips. I wonder how he can smile. But then tears are flowing from his eyes, and then from mine too. I crouch down, not sure of how to help but feeling the need to anyways. He grabs my hand and pulls it close.

"Tell her..." he gasps, "...tell her I love her."

"Who? Tell who?" I ask, wanting to do at least this one thing for him.

His smile is almost triumphant, "You'll know, you'll find out...and when you do, don't...don't let her forget."

He draws in one last breath, his eyes slip closed and he almost looks asleep. I would almost believe he was if it weren't for the fact that my hand was now resting over his heart and I can't feel a thing.

* * *

_13th April 2015_

"Haha, as if Bella!" I laughed, laying back on the couch and closed my eyes.

I heard someone clear their throat and I was about 99% sure it wasn't Bella.

"Ah!" I yelled and jumped about a foot into the air.

Not only was Bella gone, there was now a tall, blond and incredibly handsome guy standing in my living room. My couch and T.V were still here, but the carpet and wall paper were now completely different, and there was a bookshelf where the mirror used to be. I tried to slow my frantic heart.

"Who are you?" The cute boy demanded, he looked ferocious.

"I'm Alice." I answered, holding out my hand, which he took reluctantly.

"Jasper."

"They were afraid this would happen."

"Afraid what would happen?...What did happen?"

"What year are you from?"

"It's the beginning of 2008 right now." he said warily.

"OK. I'm in 2015, the government has discovered the time/space continuum. They have been playing around with it, sending people back and forth, some groups have been worried it would morph time."

To my surprise he started laughing.

"C'mon, that's enough...where's Edward and Emmett?"

"I don't know who they are..." I admitted.

"Games over Alice, nice try." he swept his hand around the room, "nice touches too. But I don't believe it."

"..this isn't a game."

I sighed and flicked on the T.V. Maybe the news would be able to prove to him that it was all true.

_Breaking news! Our fears have come true. Both past and present have morphed today in an experiment, scientists are labeling it a success, but cynical groups are begging to differ. _

"See?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me, burying his face in his hands.

"This can't be happening...how am I meant to get home?"

I smiled and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "They'll find a way to send you home. Now c'mon. Do you know how to cook? I'm starved!"

He looked up are my curiously, a small smirk on the edge of his lips. I felt as though I'd seen it before and a strange sense of longing overwhelmed me. He chuckled and got to his feet.

"Show me to your kitchen."

I got up and lead the way, trying to shake the emotions that were trying to drag me down.

My kitchen was the same, except for a few pots and pants. After surveying my fridge and pantry, he laid out a few ingredients.

"I'll try my best with what I have." he said frowning.

"You don't look hopeful?"

"You don't cook much do you?"

I smiled guiltily, "I'm either eating take-away or Rose, who went on holiday, cooks for me."

He feigned horror, "Young ladies must know how to cook." he condescended in a fake British accent.

"Well then, teach me master!" I demanded.

He slammed a celery stick down on a chopping board. "slice it up."

"Er...how?"

"With a knife." He proclaimed, rolling his eyes teasingly.

I slapped him playfully and he sighed.

"Just sort of cut it like this.." he explained, gesturing with his hands.

As I set to work he put the chicken, the only ingredient he seemed happy about, into a pot and covered it with water, herbs and a few other ingredients.

"So...tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Um...what do you want to know?" he questioned.

"Hm..do you have a family?"

"Mum, dad. I'm an only child but Em and Edward are as close as anything to brothers. You?"

"Yeah I have a mum and dad, and a little sister Cynthia. But I live out here with Rosalie and Bella, who um..sort of disappeared before, wow, I hope she's alright." Suddenly I felt kind of sick.

"I'm sure she's fine." he promised and I felt myself relax.

After dinner, which was delicious by the way, Jasper announced that he was exhausted. I showed him to the bathroom and pointed out which rooms he could use.

Once he was in the shower I headed to my room to get a bit of sleep too. I tried my phone first but he line was disconnected and my mobile had no reception. Luckily my room was the exact same. Without changing I slid into bed and even though I was worried sick I immediately fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was running through back alley streets, Rose and Bella were calling out behind me but I kept pushing on. Something was compelling me to run, run as fast as I could and to not look back. Finally I came to a dead end. A man was laying there, covered in blood, but I couldn't make out his face. I turned around to see Rose and Bella standing there.

"You failed, you couldn't keep him safe." Was all they could say.

* * *

When I woke up I could smell the strong scent of coffee. I pulled a jumper over my head and walked sleepily into the kitchen. On my way I noticed a few small baby blankets on the couch. Jasper was cooking again; pancakes.

"mmm...smells good." I said, pouring myself some coffee.

He turned around smiling, "Good morning...Sorry I was starving."

I shrugged, "as long as it taste better than cereal I'm happy." He chuckled softly and I relished in the sound. "Where did you get the baby blankets from?" I inquired.

"The crib?...one rooms a nursery, the other is a study..." Jasper explained.

"Did you sleep on the couch? Why didn't you let me know?"

He shrugged, "You were asleep already. Don't worry about it now, breakfast is ready."

He handed me a plate and we headed off to the dining room.

"So, what's happening in your time?" I asked him.

"Huh...Oh, I'm studying. Emmett, Edward and I want to start up a construction business. I'll be in charge of getting customers and quoting, Edward will be in charge of finances, and Emmett just wants to build, his like this massive brute force." He laughed at some memory.

I smiled back, "Cool, you can build my house some day!"

"Sure. I'll charge you double 'cause you're a friend." He smiled sweetly as if he was sincerely proposing a good thing.

"Oh. Ha thanks!" I retorted, feigning anger, but really I was irrationally happy at the prospect of him considering me his friend.

He just smiled, then burst out laughing.

We spent the rest of the morning getting to know each other. I learned that he loves to read in his spare time, Civil War books are his favorite. His known Edward and Emmett since he was 5, they met at school and have been inseparable ever since the first day.

It was just after lunch when Jasper headed out for a walk, I took the opportunity to head out myself and see how much things had changed.

* * *

The door was still locked when I got home, I guessed that meant that the house was still empty. I pushed it open and waltzed into the kitchen. Some shops were still open and I'd managed to get some rolls, salad and cold cut meats. I set out making up some for dinner, thinking the whole time about Jasper. For some strange reason I felt safe when I was around him, which was crazy because I'd known him for not even a day. But just seeing him brought back memories of something, I just couldn't figure out what it was, all I knew was that when I saw him I felt a weird sense of longing and sadness that made me want to get to know him even more, to spend as much time with him as I possibly could before it was too late.

I jumped when I heard the bathroom door open. Jasper snuck out, topless, his muscles rippled under his skin and I never realized how muscular his body was before. He smiled nervously, his hand tightening around the towel.

"Sorry, there were no band-aids in the bathroom and I didn't think you were home yet." he explained."I nicked myself shaving."

I averted my gaze, embarrassed by my own thoughts. I tried to turn my attention to finding him a band-aid, but my mind was currently reeling from the sight of his body. I wondered what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around me, to be pulled against his chest. I finally found a box of band-aids shoved in the back corner of the cupboard and handed him one. Then turned back to the rolls.

He blushed softly, "Um, could you help a little please?"

"Um, sure...sorry." I mumbled.

I cleared up the blood and smoothed the band-aid over the tiny gash, my finger brushed over a bit of raised skin and I pulled back quickly. His back was covered with scars, most of them were faded but there were a few that stood out against his pale skin.

"What happened?" I gasped unthinkingly, he hung his head as I unconsciously traced one with my fingertip.

I pulled back and he turned around slowly, looking up at me through his wet hair. His mouth pulled into a crooked, embarrassed smile, "I sort of got into quite a bit of trouble as a teenager." he admitted.

"You don't need to tell me..." I muttered when I noticed how uncomfortable it was making him.

"No." he objected, "you deserve to know, especially if you're going to keep letting me stay here...I said Edward, Emmett and I were inseparable, and I guess that's kind of true, except for one year when I was about 15. I became friends with some people in a bad crowd, Edward and Emmett didn't like it, which just got me angry and I started to hang out with these people even more. I used to get into fights all the time." he traced a long scar on his bicep, "These scars are all a result of those fights. Eventually Emmett told my mum and she moved us away. It took me over a year to work up the courage to go and apologize to Edward and Emmett, I've regretted it ever since."

I could tell he was telling me the truth and I smiled at him, "Thanks, for letting me in I mean."

He chuckled, "That's a new reaction." he admitted, "It's usually 'You're stupid.' or 'Aw, I'm sorry'."

I shrugged, "Everyone makes mistakes, and you seemed to have turned out OK so why should I be sorry?"

* * *

That night after dinner we sat down to watch some T.V. Already riots and protests were breaking out across the world. People were worried about their friends, parents, partners and kids. It made me remember that somewhere all my friends and family might be in danger. It was hard to believe when my world was so peaceful, when I wanted for this never to change, or at least until I got to know him better and knew where to find him in my time.

Politicians and suits came on the screen, promising that they were 'working on' a solution to the situation. I started to realize the danger we could face and then the shock started to set in. My body started to shake, which of course did not escape Jasper's attention. He flicked the T.V off and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be OK." he promised. My body seemed to calm down instantly at his touch. "you'll do nothing to help by worrying yourself sick."

He rubbed my back and I leaned into him, all too soon he pulled away.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up, I began to walk towards my room but when he started to spread out on my too short couch I stopped.

"Hey, you don't need to sleep on there. My beds big enough for the both of us." I offered.

He shook his head, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I laughed, "Don't be ridiculous...but if it makes you uncomfortable you can have my bed...I actually fit on the couch."

He just shook his head again and closed his eyes.

"Jasper?"

He looked up at me and I knew that this was a lost battle. I sighed and headed to my room. I pulled out the old blanket from my cupboard and laid that on top of him.

"At least you'll be warm tonight." I said.

He smiled sleepily, "Goodnight Alice." he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.


	2. The little puzzles of life

**Alice's POV**

I stepped out from the shower to find Jasper singing softly to himself. I strained my ears to pick up what he was saying.

"...it's the little things that only I know. Those are the things that make you mine. And it's like flying without wings, 'cause you're that special thing. I'm flying without wings!"

I laughed, I couldn't help myself. He spun around; an embarrassed yet slightly confident look on his face.

"Westlife?" I asked.

He shrugged, "guilty pleasure, what are you going to do?"

I shook my head, smiling. Regardless of what he was singing Jasper had an extraordinary voice.

"Help me?" he asked, turning back around to face the closet.

"What are you trying to do?" I inquired.

"I need an old blanket." He said in a thoughtful tone, sliding the door closed.

"Well you're looking in the wrong closet for one, and secondly, why do you need an old blanket?"

"We're going, or well I am, but you are more than welcome to tag along. I'm going to go read in the park. Maybe take some lunch with me and have it out there."

"Like a picnic?" He nodded, "Who has picnics anymore?"

Smiling, he defended himself, "Picnics are relaxing. And in this chaotic life you have here, I need a little bit of rest and relaxation."

* * *

The day was sunny and warm, the perfect kind of day to be outside and Jasper had been right; being outside in the sun, with fresh air all around, and a full stomach, was extremely relaxing. Jasper chose to read, my mind however could not concentrate on the mundane melodrama's being played out in the pages. My mind, and eyes, kept straying to Jasper. So I'd laid my book down, deciding instead to focus on the trees up above, watching the branches sway softly in the breeze, the light filtering down through the leaves. Of course my eyes kept straying to Jasper, watching the way he looked so content. Noticing the way he would smile, or laugh, or even frown at his book. I closed my eyes, with the image of Jasper laughing quietly to himself playing itself out in my mind.

"Alice? Hey...Alice?" Jasper asked, shaking me awake.

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"You weren't meant to fall asleep." He laughed.

"Sorry."

"C'mon, I want to show you something." Jasper proclaimed with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

We took everything back to the car, then I followed Jasper down a few blocks. He slowed his stride to match mine. Finally we reached a little pocket of water that I'd never seen before.

"I thought this place looked a little familiar when I went for a walk the other day, now I realise why. I used to come down here sometimes with Emmett and Edward." He explained.

In front of me was a small lake; on the far edge was a small waterfall. Tree's grew in one corner, and someone had built a small tree house in one of them.

"You need to take off your shoes." Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked, looking down at the light pink heels I had on.

"You can't climb in them."

"I can't climb at all!"

Jasper studied me for a moment, "Get on my back."

"What!"

"You need to see this, and if you can't climb I'll just carry you."

I shook my head.

"Do you trust me?" he inquired.

"Of course."

He smiled mischievously before wrapping me up in his arms and throwing me over his shoulder, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off mine.

"Jasper!" I screamed.

"Just trust me please." He sighed.

He began to climb up towards the top of the waterfall with surprising ease and I marveled at the feel of his muscles moving beneath the thin fabric.

Halfway to the top a path cut into the rock and Jasper changed his course to follow it behind the waterfall. Finally he placed me on solid ground.

We were in a small cave, the opening was was enclosed by cascading water. Beautiful creepers lined the entrance of the cave and I marvelled at them for a moment, inspecting the way they entwined with the rock.

"Hey! Come here!" Jasper called from another small path.

He ducked through the opening and I followed suit, emerging in his outstretched arms.

"Woah!" I cried.

He chuckled, "It's OK I got you."

I shook my head as I carefully eyed the ledge we were standing on. Jasper's arms squeezed tight around me as he moved us closer to the edge. I cried out again and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Alice." Jasper whispered.

Slowly I pried my eyes open. I was standing right on the edge of the ledge, Jasper right behind me, holding me tight. Infront of me was a massive fall that ended in crystal clear water.

"We used to jump off here in the summer as kids. The jump is exhilerating, you could try it if you like?"

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut again.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." he warned, with a hint of humour in his voice, "Just trust me, I won't let you go."

For some reason I did trust him. I learned back into his chest as I watched the water glistening in the sunlight.

"Just one jump? You'll be completely safe, I promise."

Surprising even myself I nodded.

"Hold on tight little one. On the count of three OK?" I nodded, already shaking. "One, two...three."

He pushed forward, and then we were falling. Later I would think of the fear pumping through my veins, the feel of the wind trying to hold me up. But as I was falling I could only think of the way it felt to be in Jasper's arms, to feel so safe when I was entrapped within them.

The water was icy as we broke into it, Jasper came through good on his promise, he never once let go until we had broken the surface and he knew I was alright.

"Great, isn't it?" he asked, laughing joyously, one hand still resting on my hip.

Strangely, I was so happy that he had chosen me to share this moment with him, one that made him feel so excited and that probably held a lot of memories.

"I feel so..."

"Alive?" he finished.

"That could work." I agreed and he laughed again, the sound echoing through the iar.

"Race you to the shore!" He challenged, grinning broadly.

I was about to protest when he began counting.

"One, two..Three!" he kicked off, diving under the water, he emerged a few feet away, "C'mon, you don't want to lose by too much do you?" he splashed some water in my direction, "Or are you just afraid to get your hair wet?"

"Jasper I..." I said softly, slowly swimming towards him.

His face softened, "Oh man, I'm sorry. Is everything OK?"

I nodded slowly, "It's just..I don't like being beaten." I laughed as I kicked off ahead of him, swimming as fast as I could towards the shore.

A second after I'd broken the surface I felt Jasper's arms trap me against te land.

"No-one likes a cheat." he growled, his voice laced with amusement.

I turned around, "Well no-one should-" I stopped short, realising for the first time how close we were.

His mouth broke into a crooked smile, "You were saying?"

I bit my lip, trying to at least remember the subject we were on, but his proximity, his eyes, those lips, were so overwhelming I was lucky to remember my own name. His smile grew wider, he leaned in closer, and then his lips were crashing into mine.

Jasper kissed me. Actually kissed me. And I could not believe how happy that made me. He kiss was soft and gentle, yet I could feel the fierceness and determination behind it. I ran my hand through his hair, trying to hold him to me, but he eventually pulled away.

"I love you Alice. I know we haven't known each other all that long, but I know that you make me happy, beyond belief. I have never been happier in my entire life." he confessed.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too." I muttered pathetically.

His smile was exultant. "Phew, I thought that stunt would get me kicked out for sure!"

* * *

That night I crawled into bed alone. After everything that had happened today Jasper still insisted on sleeping on the couch, so I crawled into my cold, lonely bed. Mentally exhausted and elated all the same, I fell into a deep sleep.

_"Alice?" Jasper called out, walking out from a bright light, he was carrying a small bundle in his arms. _

_"Jasper." I stated lamely. _

_He smiled broadly all the same as he place the bundle in my arms, instantly I knew his name was Michael. "His all ours now babe. Our little baby. Are you ready?" _

_The setting changed and now we were in a backyard I'd never seen before. Jasper was chasing around Michael, who was now a toddler. He ran straight into me and a swooped him into my arms cuddling him close. Jasper was right behind me and I turned my head to press my lips against his. _

_Then Michael was falling, Jasper's arms slipped from around my waist and darkness slowly started to enclose on me. No matter how loud I called out to them, or how hard I tried to hold on, they were slowly slipping away from me. I fell to my knees beside the beautiful man from so many years ago. _

_"Don't let her forget." he gasps and I cry. _


	3. You and Me

Alright guys, this is the 2nd last chapter, another short one to come. Hopefully it wont take so long to upload as the rest of the chapters did. Hope you all enjoy it!

**Alice's POV**

I sat outside with a cup of coffee warming my hands as I watched the sunrise. It was early, too early to be up really. But I'd woken in a cold sweat at 1am and had been unable to get back to sleep. The nightmare played over and over again in my mind, I thought about it again and more tears spilled over, warming my freezing cheeks. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the feeling that the dream meant _something_.

I thought I'd gotten over this, an entire year of therapy had finally gotten rid of this nightmare and now suddenly it was back? I shivered again as I wiped away my tears and tried to convince myself I was still safe. I couldn't remember much about that night, just what he had said to me. I can't remember the following weeks either. Not knowing kept me feeling safe, but somehow not knowing also made me feel worse.

I wondered why it affected me so much, yet Rosalie hardly ever thought about it? Why was it that I had nightmares and she didn't? Why couldn't I ever forget him? Maybe it was the promise I'd made, but I still had no idea who it was meant for. Who was I meant to tell?

More tears spilled over as I heard the door slide open.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, "What's wrong?"

Of course he'd notice straight away.

"Nothing." I murmured, wiping my eyes.

He sat next to me, draping a jacket over my shoulders. A feeling of dread washed over me, I couldn't place the source of my fear, but my breath came out in short, shallow gasps and fear flooded through my body. Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders as he waited silently for me to calm down. Eventually he helped me up and held my hand as I followed him inside. Opening the door he turned back to look at me, smiling as he did so. The rising sun played on his features, highlighting his messy hair, his eyes turned bright blue as he glared into the sunlight, his eyes flickered down to meet mine.

Then, just like that, he was gone, vanished into thin air. I stared ahead, uncomprehending.

"Alice! Oh there you are. Alice what are you doing? Alice?" I couldn't answer her, I collapsed into her arms, weeping.

* * *

Somehow I ended up alone in bed. My body shaking violently, even with the blankets wrapped around my body. Jasper was gone, forever? Would he ever come looking for me? Ever even remember that I existed? Or had it all been some sort of fling for him? Something with no commitment needed.

Bella came back into the room, minutes, or maybe hours, later. I'd lost the meaning of time. She asked something, but I was too far gone to even consider making out the words. She laid down next to me, pulling me close and trying to offer what ever comfort she could. I allowed my mind to pull me under, into a dreamless, terrifying slumber.

When I was awake Bella would offer me food, drinks, ask me an endless list of questions. None of which I listened to. Some time later Rose came home, but I ignored her just the same as I had Bella.

Instead my mind focused on the way Jasper had looked the last time I saw him, the sunlight marking his features. The soft smile playing on his lips. I focused on the way he had looked that day in the park, so carefree. I tried to remember exactly what his laugh sounded like. Exactly what he had looked like that first time we kissed, and the many times after that.

I fell asleep again.

_I collapsed next to him. _

_"Tell her." he begged. _

_"Who?" I questioned, "Who do I need to tell?"_

_"You, honey, it's always been you." _

_I saw him, for the first time really saw him. His golden locks, those blue eyes, darkened by the dim light. His mouth was pulled into a tight smile. No, no, no, no, no. It wasn't him, couldn't ever be him. Please...please. _

I jolted awake. Rose and Bella were sitting on my bed, worried looks on their faces.

"Honey, what happened?" Rose asked, "Can you tell us please? You're safe now. Shh, shh. You're OK."

I realized I was shaking again.

"His name..?" I gasped.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"What was his name?...That guy, the one who was...Who was..."

Rosalie cut me off, "Oh honey, is that where you went?"

"His name?" I demanded.

"Jasper..." Rosalie whispered, "Jasper Whitlock."

I went numb, no. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be gone. No, no, no, no.

* * *

I stayed in bed for that following week, seeing no need to get up. Bella or Rose would constantly check up on me, bring me food, try to get me to talk about it, but I had nothing to say. Jasper was gone. Neither knew what he meant to me now and I didn't feel the need to tell them.

I woke up on the seventh day with a renewed hope.

That voice, I'd know that voice anywhere. His voice. Called out to me.

He opened my door, poking his head in.

"Alice." he breathed, as if in relief.

So he did come to find me, maybe he'd just forgotten the address, but here he was. Standing right before me, and I studied his face, making sure it was him, that it wasn't something my mind had conjured up. That's when I noticed it. Jasper had cuts lining his face, and arms. Bruises marked whatever skin I could see, probably more.

"Jasper, what happened to you?" I demanded.

He smiled sadly, "I got into a bit of trouble again."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I just ran into some of my old...friends."

I looked at him expectantly, he stared back at me. Probably trying to find a way to explain or to try and make it better. After a moment or two he reached up to brush a strand of hair back, letting his fingers linger on my cheek. He trailed his fingers along my jaw and down to my chin tilting my head up. As he bent down to kiss my lips I pulled away from him.

"Don't you dare think this will make it better Jasper." Despite my resolve tears began to run down my cheeks. Something burned at the back of my mind, something horrible, but I couldn't remember what. Not with him here.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just missed you so much. I don't know how long it was for you, but it was 5 months for me." He apologized, which only made it worse, I started sobbing. "Alice? Baby its OK, oh sweetie don't cry."

And suddenly I remembered why Jasper couldn't come for me. Why it was impossible for him to be here, in my time, with me.

"No, you're not here. It's not you!" I screamed.

"Alice, ALICE! Stop it."

Jasper managed to pin my hands up above my head, my legs trapped under the blanket, rendering me defenseless.

"You can't be here." I sobbed.

"Why?" he breathed, face oh so close to mine.

"I watched, I watched you."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him, what was I meant to say _I've seen you die? _No. I couldn't do that to him. Regardless of what it was doing to me.

"Do you still love me, or is there someone else?" Jasper questioned, doubt transforming his features.

"There's no one else. I'm just, oh Jasper." I managed to break his hold and throw my arms around him, "I missed you. I missed you so much! I didn't think you'd come for me. How did you come for me?"

"Time morphed again." he stated simply, my hope fell, "Oh Alice, don't worry. When you know about me in my time, I promise to come and find you."

I shook my head, "No Jasper, find me when you get back. I'll believe you I know I will. Promise me Jazz, promise you will look for me?"

Jasper shook his head, "I'm 8 years older than you Alice-"

"I. Don't. Care. I love you."

He pulled back to look me in the eyes, "I do. Alice, you are amazing, more so than any woman I have ever known. I love you more than anything and I know you love me here and now, but you're a woman now. You've had the time and space to become who you want to be. You need those years Alice."

"I need you." I cried,.

"I'll come for you, in 2015. It won't be much longer Alice. Not so long honey, and now you're an adult the 8 years won't mean much. But Alice, I won't take your youth from you...I can't." he said softly, a faint plea evident in his voice.


	4. Nothing gold can stay

**Alice's POV**

The next few days Jasper and I spent every waking moment with each other. I tried so hard not to bring up the subject, but eventually it was bound to come up. My whole future was probably depending on him finding me earlier. Of him somehow disrupting time so that the unthinkable wont happen.

"Jasper?" I whispered into the night.

We were laying out in the middle of nowhere, looking back at the stars. We knew nothing about constellations but the dazzling lights still had an immense effect on us.

"Hmm?" he tore his gaze off the stars and looked down at me.

He placed one arm around me and held me tight, somehow sensing I needed his comfort right now. I tried to memorize the feeling of him, so real, next to me. I didn't want to, no I _couldn't,_ever forget him. The safe feeling of his arms around me, his soft breath on my neck, the sweet sound of his voice.

"I love you." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

He simply moved his hand to my heart, surely he could feel it was almost beyond repair? His arm squeezed me tight again and softly he began to kiss my neck, slowly moving towards my lips. The closer he got, the harder and more desperate his kisses became. I knew I could lose Jasper soon, so I had to make the most of the time we had together...it seemed like Jasper was thinking the same thing.

* * *

When we finally broke apart I was trembling and sobs escaped my lips.

"Alice. Oh sweetie, this isn't meant to make you feel sad. Shh...Everything will work out OK?" Jasper soothed.

I shook my head viciously, "Jasper what if we don't make it?" Tremors wracked my body with every word, "What happens then? What would I do without you?"

"I'll come for you. I will." Jasper promised.

"Straight away?"

Jasper sighed in exasperation, realising now where this conversation was going, "Alice, please. Not tonight."

"We may not get another night." I pointed out.

"Exactly, so lets make the most of what we have."

My eyes shot up to meet his, "Exactly. Jasper you're missing my point of view! We should make the most of the time we have, even once we're in the same time zone there's no guarantee that nothing will happen. Please Jasper."

"Why are you speaking like that? Like you _think _something bad is going to happen?" Jasper questioned.

I laced my fingers with his and looked at our hands as I answered, "Nothing gold can stay."

"Too bad I'm silver." Jasper chuckled.

An unexpected giggle escaped, "That. Was the worst joke I have heard since I was like...4?"

"It did its purpose though didn't it." he touched his finger to my lips.

* * *

It was late the next morning when Jasper woke me up. His eyes were red rimmed as he sat next to me and it took me a moment to realise he'd been crying.

"Alice." his voice was broken.

I crawled up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and lacing my fingers through his.

"They've figured it out. They're sending us back. I don't want to go." Jasper cried.

I squeezed his hand. This was the first time I'd ever seen him truly scared.

"When?" I whispered.

His head shook next to mine, "I don't know. I'm going to miss you so much."

"Not as much as I'll miss you." I promised, and I knew it was a promise I would be keeping.

He moved me in front of him, so that he could wrap his arms around me. Tears toppled down over his eyelashes, rolling down his cheek and clinging to his jaw; holding on to him, one slip and it would fall into nothing.

I kissed him one last time as he pulled me in tight. His arms crushed me into him, but it didn't hurt. I buried my head in the crook of his neck as I tried once again to memorise everything. Then he was gone.

I fell onto the empty bed sobbing.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I almost ran towards his office, I was excited at the prospect of seeing her again. Of somehow skipping the doom Emmett talked about, if I could get to him, I would be with Alice again and nothing bad could happen. I was going to change the course of my life, for the better and I was going to see Alice. My arms ached to hold her, my mouth begged to taste her again, to kiss her sweet lips. My eyes needed to see her, the way she looked that last time taunted me more than anything else; broken, scared. I will wipe those emotions away, make sure she never feels them again, make sure she never feels anything other than loved, never feels anything other than joy.

I'm so wrapped up in my little fantasy that I don't realize that I've walked past his office. I looked around in surprise. I was at a dead end, an alley beside me on one side. I could've turn back the way I came, only problem was that Caleb was standing there, blocking my way.

"Jasper, wow. Long time no see buddy." he sneered.

"Caleb. Hi, how are you?" I said as calm as I can manage, my heart was pounding as I tried to find a way out of this mess.

"Great." his words slurred a little, "You look good for someone who just got beat up the other day, way I heard was Salem gave you a good beating. Serves you right to messing with Maria like that. Don't no one tell him what to do with her."

"I didn't mean any harm Caleb. I may not be around much anymore, but I still gotta watch out for you guys huh? Don't want you ending up in a prison cell somewhere." I said carefully, taking a tentative step towards him.

He stared off dreamily at the sky, then snapped back "Nah, guess not. But Salem's got it all worked out Jasper. Hey, I thought you were hanging with the clean cut boys these days, what are you doing in this part of town?"

"Just stopped by to see how things were... Wanna walk me around?" I ask, taking a few more steps towards him.

He laughed, a loud booming laugh and I flinched at the sudden outburst. Without another word he turned on his heel and marched off, I followed close behind.

"I'll walk you outta town." he suggested, "Been a long time since you been here, things have changed and you're just a weak little thing these days."

"Actually Caleb. I need to go to an office. Number 452, do you know where that is?"

"Sure do... But it ain't in this street. C'mon."

I followed him through alleyways and dim lit streets, I read each number as we walked past, 468, 466, 464... we were so close but yet another obstacle blocked the path.

He stepped out into the light, 3 silhouettes stood behind him trying to look menacing.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. I thought I told you never to come back here?" Salem scolded.

I held up my hands, "I mean no harm. Promise. I just have to get to office 452. There's someone there I need to see. I wont bother you again."

My mind was in overdrive, I desperately needed to get out of there, _now. _

"Now, now. You don't get to call the shots pretty boy. I gave you a chance and you didn't take it. I left what would happen up to your imagination, and maybe that was a fault on my part...Still I cannot let you get away with breaking your promise. Could you imagine what it would do to my reputation?" his voice stayed level as he walked over to me and pulled out his gun.

I froze in shock, no longer capable of coherent thought.

"Err... Salem, maybe. Um maybe you don't have to do that man. I mean, it's Jasper. He used to be one of us. Remember?" Caleb stammers.

Salem's steely gaze flickers over to Caleb, "That's right Caleb, _used to be_ one of us. I should have done what they used to do to traitors. I should have killed him then and there." His cold eyes flicker back. "So that's two times I did you a favour Jasper, and how do you repay me? By breaking every promise you ever made? That's not very nice Jasper, not nice at all."

I tried my hardest to remember what Caleb taught me when I used to run with them, "Salem I-"

He cut me off, "I don't care what you have to say Jasper. Fact is you cannot be _trusted_, why should I let you live if it means I gotta look over my shoulder every day?" Salem asked calmly, as if killing me was as simple as cleaning up a spill.

"Salem, c'mon it's _Jasper._" Caleb states again.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE DAMNED PRESIDENT! Your little buddy Jasper here betrayed us." Salem loomed over me, I now knew how others saw him and it was truly terrifying.

I remembered back to when I first started running with these guys, Salem had taking me under his wing, in his own way. The first lesson he'd ever taught me was not to lose control of a situation. That everything we did had it's risks, but if we didn't want to be caught we could never, _ever_ afford to lose control. It's funny how at the end of the day the teachers can never follow their own lessons. Salem had already lost control, of himself, of his group, of the situation and, most importantly for me, Salem lost control of the gun.

A thunderous boom echoed all around me. Salem ran without a second thought, Caleb hesitated, but after a quick glance behind him, he bolted too. I was shaking by that point, I felt something wet trickling down my stomach. A sketchy face appeared in front of me and I realized I was on the ground. _Alice. _

A shaky smile pulls at my lips. I grab her hand and pull it close, needing to touch her again. I wondered why she didn't fall into my arms, why wasn't she begging for me to stay? Then I realized that it's years before I ever met Alice. She knows nothing about me, yet she knows oh so much. My eyes focused momentarily behind her on the stars we had once gazed upon. How could things be so much the same, yet so different all at once?

"Tell her.." it hurts to speak, "Tell her I love her."

"Who? Tell who?" She asks desperately, and I have to fight back the sobs forming in my chest.

_You my darling, it's only ever been you. _"You'll know, you'll find out...and when you do, don't...don't ever let her forget."

My eyes slip closed as every moment I've ever had with her flashes before my eyes. The darkness starts to pull me under, I want to fight it, but it's too strong. This is one battle that I know I've lost.


End file.
